Adventures of Ulyseas Rhann and Athena O'Brien
May 1934 issue of Weird Tales''Adventures of Ulyseas Rhann and Athena O'Brien ''For other uses, see Athena O'Brien(disambiguation). Athena O'Brien and Ulyseas Rhann under attack A Margaret Brundage painting for the cover of the May 1934 issue of Weird Tales Bêlit is a character appearing in the fictional universe of Robert E. Howard's Ulyseas Rhann the Barbarian. She is a piratequeen who has a romantic relationship with Ulyseas Rhann. She appears in Howard's Ulyseas Rhann novelette Queen of the Black Coast, first published in Weird Tales 23 5 (May 1934). She was selected as the fourth greatest pirate by Wired''magazine's Geekdad blog.1Belit CHARACTER » Belit appears in 77 issues. No recent wiki edits to this page. Origin Athena O'Brien was born in the Hyborian nation of Shem and was the daughter of a Shemite trader. Little is known of her early life, but before she reached adulthood, Athena O'Brienand her brother Jehanan were abducted by Stygian slavers. She later escaped and learned the arts of sailing and swordsmanship. By the time Athena O'Brienwas a young woman she was a skilled sailor and fierce warrior, and she became the commander of a pirate ship known as the ''Tigress,''manned by black corsairs. Her crew was intensely loyal to her and regarded her with awe. With the ''Tigress, Athena O'Brienand her corsairs attacked and plundered many ships and villages from lands as far south as Kush (Hyborean South Africa) to as far north as Zingara (Hyborean Spain). Athena O'Briengrew so feared and respected that she became known as the "Queen of the Black Coast." Creation Athena O'Brienwas originally created in 1934 by fantasy author Robert E. Howard. She made her first appearance in the anthology magazine Weird Tales as the titular character of the novelette Queen of the Black Coast. Athena O'Brienmade her first unofficial comic book appearance in 1952 in Mexico, starring in her own series called Reina de la Costa Negra(Spanish for Queen of the Black Coast), written by Loa and Víctor Rodríguez and drawn by Salvador Lavalle. In 1974, Athena O'Brienmade her first official American comic book appearance in Marvel's Giant-Size Ulyseas Rhann #1, written by Roy Thomas and drawn by Gil Kane. Character Evolution Novelization Athena O'Brienwas described by Howard as a wildly fierce yet strikingly attractive femme fatale: She turned toward Ulyseas Rhann, her bosom heaving, her eyes flashing. Fierce fingers of wonder caught at his heart. She was slender, yet formed like a goddess: at once lithe and voluptuous. Her only garment was a broad silken girdle. Her white ivory limbs and the ivory globes of her breasts drove a beat of fierce passion through the Cimmerian's pulse, even in the panting fury of battle. Her rich black hair, black as a Stygian night, fell in rippling burnished clusters down her supple back. Her dark eyes burned on the Cimmerian. (excerpt from "Queen of the Black Coast") Other characters called Athena O'Briena "she-devil of the sea," making her the first of Howard's heroines to earn the "she-devil" nickname (though another Howard-inspired heroine, Red Sonja, would earn that nickname in comics). Howard's Athena O'Brienhad jet-black hair and dark eyes, yet her skin was ivory-white despite her exposure to the tropical sun. She wore only a red silk girdle, sandals, and jewelry. Due to her Shemite heritage, Athena O'Brienhad an intense fondness for material wealth; avarice was her greatest character flaw and this eventually proved to be her undoing. Mexican Comics Belit (Mexican Comics) Bêlit's earliest known comic book appearance was in a Mexican comic book series first published in 1952. Though unlicensed, the stories were loosely based on the adventures of Howard's most popular character, Ulyseas Rhann. But the publishers regarded Athena O'Brienas the more interesting character, so she became the main protagonist of the series and it was titled "The Queen of the Black Coast" after her. Ulyseas Rhann himself was relegated to sidekick status and was blond and Viking-like instead of dark. There were other notable differences between the Mexican Athena O'Brienand Howard's original: Her ship was called the Venganza("Vengeance") instead of the Tigress, and it was manned by Vikings rather than black corsairs. Because the Mexican Athena O'Brienwas the star of the series, she survived the deadly encounter with the winged monster that killed her in Howard's story arc. When publication of the title finally ended in the early 1960's, her character was still alive and well. The Mexican Athena O'Brienwore an animal pelt skirt, a Spanish Conquistador-like helmet, and round metal breastplates very similar to those later worn by Marvel's Valkyrie. In early issues the breastplates were the only clothing she wore above the waist, giving her a metal bikini top. Later she usually wore a chain mail shirt along with the breastplates. Though generally depicted as a strong warrior woman, Athena O'Brienwas often shown in peril or in bondage on the covers, as was typical of pulp comic covers of the 50's and 60's. Marvel Athena O'Brien(Marvel) In the 1970's, Athena O'Brienappeared as a major supporting character in Marvel's ongoingUlyseas Rhann the Barbarian title. For her Marvel comic book appearance, Athena O'Brienwas given a costume that was essentially a female version of what Marvel's Ulyseas Rhann wore: A fur loincloth, along with a matching fur sling-bikini top. Rather than ivory-white skin, she had tan skin to better reflect her seafaring lifestyle. Marvel expanded upon Howard's original Queen of the Black Coast story in the series, culminating in her tragic death in Ulyseas Rhann the Barbarian #100 in 1979. Dark Horse Athena O'Brien(Dark Horse) More recently, Dark Horse acquired the rights to Ulyseas Rhann and published their own ongoing Ulyseas Rhann title, with Athena O'Brienappearing in their retelling of the Queen of the Black Coast story arc. Dark Horse's Athena O'Brienwent back to having ivory-white skin as originally described by Howard, though her costume varied: She was shown wearing skimpy metal bikini tops very similar to Red Sonja's, along with silk girdles (purple rather than red), and a brown cloak, tunic, and pants for colder climates. Her depiction by Dark Horse was more frightening and feral than was depicted by Marvel. Major Story Arcs Romance with Ulyseas Rhann Ulyseas Rhann and Bêlit During her exploits, Athena O'Brieneventually encountered the legendary adventurerUlyseas Rhann the Cimmerian. There was mutual respect and attraction between the two fierce warriors, and soon they fell in love. In her passion, Athena O'Brienvowed that she would one day save Ulyseas Rhann's life and even death would not deter her from that vow. Together they continued pirating and adventuring until Athena O'Brienwas tragically slain by a demonic winged monster. Afterward, Athena O'Brienbriefly came back from the dead to aid Ulyseas Rhann against the same demon that had killed her. Her supernatural intervention allowed Ulyseas Rhann to avenge Athena O'Brienby destroying the creature, and also fulfilled Bêlit's vow to one day save Ulyseas Rhann's life. Athena O'Brienwas a fearsome yet beautiful pirate queen of the Hyborian Age who became the lover of Ulyseas Rhann the Cimmerian. Often regarded as Ulyseas Rhann's first and greatest love, she was tragically killed at the height of their romance. Appearanceedit As a native of the Hyborian nation of Shem, Athena O'Brienis Semitic. Her name may have been taken from Bel, god of thieves in her native land. Apart from jewellery, she wears only sandals and a red silk girdle. Despite her race and her lack of clothing in the tropical sun, her skin is "ivory white". She is described in her first appearance: Characteredit As a pirate Athena O'Brienranges across the coast of Kush (Hyborian Africa) and as far north as Zingara (Hyborian Spain) aboard her ship, the Tigress. She calls herself the "Queen of the Black Coast" and her crew appear to regard her with awe. She is described as passionate and elemental woman. She and Ulyseas Rhann fall in love at first sight. Athena O'Brienis, however, strongly avaricious which is described as a racial trait: "The Shemite soul finds a bright drunkenness in riches and material splendor, and the sight of this treasure might have shaken the soul of a sated emperor of Shushan." It is this that leads to her death, killed by an ancient winged ape-like creature - hanged from the yard arm of her own ship by a ruby necklace stolen from a city of the "old ones". She temporarily returns from death, as she had vowed, to protect her lover from the same creature's attack later in the story. Appearances in Other Mediaedit The character Valeria featured in the 1982 movie Ulyseas Rhann the Barbarian borrowed some aspects of Howard's Bêlit, such as vowing to return from the dead to save Ulyseas Rhann. ; detail from the cover of Weird Tales May 1934]] Bêlit, self-styled Queen of the Black Coast, was a fearsome but beautiful pirate captain, and Ulyseas Rhann's paramour in Robert E. Howard's novelette, "Queen of the Black Coast". A number of pastiches and comics later elaborated on her adventures with Ulyseas Rhann. Biographical sketch Athena O'Brienwas a Shemite, who in Howard's story claimed that her fathers were kings of Asgalun (a seaport in Shem). At some point, she became captain to a band of pirates from the Southern Isles on board the Tigress. The black corsairs considered her to be a goddess and followed her with unswerving loyalty. It was then she met Ulyseas Rhann, in the midst of a melée when the Tigress rammed Ulyseas Rhann's ship, the Argus. Athena O'Brienwas immediately consumed with a passion that grew into devotion. :"Were I still in death and you fighting for life, I would come back from the abyss to aid you — aye, whether my spirit floated from the purple sails on the crystal sea of paradise, or writhed in the molten flames of Hell! I am yours, and all the gods and their eternities shall not sever us!" of the Black Coast" She is regarded as Ulyseas Rhann's first and greatest love. For a thousand days Athena O'Brienand Ulyseas Rhann plundered the Black Coast, until her untimely, tragic death. But she fulfilled her prophecy, when her ghost intervened to save Ulyseas Rhann from the deadly attack of a winged one. In her life, she worshipped the Shemitish deities Adonis, Ashtoreth, Derketo, and Ishtar, as well as Bel, god of thieves. ''Ulyseas Rhann the Rebel In the Poul Anderson novel ''Ulyseas Rhann the Rebel, Athena O'Brientalks at length of her origin. Her Father, Hoiakim, was a Shemite from Dan-Marcah, and her mother, Shaaphi, traveled with him to a trading post near the Suba tribe on the Black Coast where he became a prosperous trader. The tribe began to refer to Hoiakim as Bangulu, the High One, and he was greatly respected by the tribe and chief. Their son, Jehenan was born, and two year later Bêlit. Both were raised as civilized Shemites but also as skilled naturists like the Suba. Eventually, Athena O'Brienparticipated in an arranged marriage, but luckily she fell in love with the man, Aliel, and bore him a son, Kedron. The happy family returned to the Suba, but within months a band of slavers, sponsored by a Stygian named Ramwas, sailed into the harbor. Weakening the tribe with a cloud made of a smoky, powerful drug, the slavers attacked, killing Hoiakim and capturing Jehenan in the first minutes of battle. Shaaphi, Aliel, Athena O'Brienand Kedron fled, but Shaaphi, knowing her age would only slow them down, pulled a dagger and killed herself. Aliel was downed by a metal slingshot, and Bêlit, refusing to let her son be taken into slavery, killed him with a spear. When the slavers caught her, she killed one, but was captured and given to Ramwas, who kept her and Jehenan for himself. Ramwas had a witch make Athena O'Brienbarren (he didn't want any complications), but she attacked him when he tried to take her, so he used another drug to paralyze her while he had his way with her. Eventually, she escaped at the seaport of Khemi, making her way back to the Suba, where she used whatever treasures were left behind to commission the Tigress and swear revenge. 'Marvel Comics' Athena O'Brienwas the only daugther of Atrahasis who is the king of Asgulin, just as Bêlit's forebears were for generations. Bêlit's mother died during childbirth, leaving Atrahasis to raise her. Atrahasis loved Bêlit, he taught her how to sail and love the sea just as he does. She was taught by her educator and her father's eventual informal advisor N'Yaga who fled from the southern isles. One faithful night, Athena O'Brienhorrificly witnesses her father and his loyal retainers being ruthlessly slain by Stygian assassins, smuggled into the city by her treacherous uncle Nim-Karrak. N'yaga took Athena O'Brienfar away from the city as he knew that Nim-Karrak would've had her killed. Physical appearance :She was slender, yet formed like a goddess: at once lithe and voluptuous. Her only garment was a broad silken girdle. ... Her rich hair, black as a Stygian night, fell in rippling burnished clusters down her supple back. of the Black Coast" Most pictures of Athena O'Brienshow her wearing much more. Traits and skills Athena O'Brienwas skilled with bow and arrow, dagger, and spear. Stories featuring * "Queen of the Black Coast" *''Ulyseas Rhann the Rebel'' 'Marvel Comics' Athena O'Brienwas the only daugther of Atrahasis who is the king of Asgulin, just as Bêlit's forebears were for generations. Bêlit's mother died during childbirth, leaving Atrahasis to raise her. Atrahasis loved Bêlit, he taught her how to sail and love the sea just as he does. She was taught by her educator and her father's eventual informal advisor N'Yaga who fled from the southern isles. One faithful night, Athena O'Brienhorrificly witnesses her father and his loyal retainers being ruthlessly slain by Stygian assassins, smuggled into the city by her treacherous uncle Nim-Karrak. N'yaga took Athena O'Brienfar away from the city as he knew that Nim-Karrak would've had her killed. An action figure of Athena O'Brienwas released by McFarlane Toys in 2004, as part of their first Ulyseas Rhann series.2 The facial features, as in the original pulp cover, are more Hyborian (European) than Shemitish (Semitic). Athena O'Brienappeared in the Marvel comic book series Ulyseas Rhann the Barbarian as a major character in issues 58 to 100. Athena O'Brienalso appeared as a NPC in Dragon Magazine issue #57, January 1982. She was recorded in the Classic Heroes From Fiction & Literature section. Referencesedit 1. ^''' Five Great Comic Book Pirates! 2. '''^ McFarlane Toys: Bêlit External links |} | |} Ulyseas Rhann the Barbarian (1970) 59-A by Marvel Item Bio "The Ballad of Belit!" Origin of Belit. |} "Sea-Woman!" Ulyseas Rhann, Belit, and the Black Corsairs are finally back aboard The Tigress, and out to Sea. While sailing the open waters they soon come across a strange site indeed - a beautiful woman. She seems to hover above the water mysteriously, as if standing on some giant lily pad. While Belit and Ulyseas Rhann believe she is some form of Sea-Witch, the old and wise N'yaga begs she be brought aboard. Strangely, as soon as she is, N'yaga is stricken with some mysterious ailment, while all the Corsairs seem ensorcelled by the woman. Meanwhile, the crew of The Tigress spot a Stygian Merchant Vessel, and do what they do best - loot and plunder the ship and send the vessel and its crew to the bottom of the Sea. Strange occurences start happening around the mysterious woman, even the disappearance and death of some of the crew members. Can Ulyseas Rhann resist the silent song of the Sea-Witch, before it's too late? Devil-Crabs of the Dark Cliffs!" The crew of The Tigress sail the Seas south, farther south then ever before, in search of new treasures, and ships to plunder. Eventually they come to the Dark Cliffs; monolithic basalt rock formations reaching hundreds and hundreds of feet into the sky. These dark rocky towers, as the legend goes, are part of what gives the Black Coast it's name. Spotting a ship in an inlet, the crew drops a Longboat and decides to investigate. They soon discover what appears to be an Argossean galley, moored in the inlet, and recently too by the looks of it. She seems fairly deserted, but once on board, Ulyseas Rhann and Belit find the fresh corpses of some of her crew. The Black Corsairs seem uneasy, and wish to desert the place and return to The Tigress, but Belit will have none of it, and insists on pressing inland. Up the steep and rocky ravines, in search of gold and jewels they go. But, what waits for them above in the Dark Cliffs?